Do You Remember?
by LeggoxMyxEggo
Summary: Just a quick and cute one-shot about Rachel and Finn. It's set a few years into the future. Enjoy! :D


**Author's Note:** This is just a quick one-shot that I wrote earlier today. It's mostly Rachel/Finn fluff, but I thought it was cute and decided to post it. It's set a few years into the future. I'd say when they're about 24 years old. Thanks for reading in advance! Please read and review if you can! Enjoy! (:

**Disclaimer: **I own _nothing._

* * *

Rachel Berry's dainty pair of flats glided along the sidewalk making their way toward her planned destination. She looked up at the purple and orange sky, now noticing the setting sun. She brought her hand gently in front of her face, as she moved a lingering strand of hair behind her ear and picked up on her walking pace. It was almost 7pm, a time when most people were relaxing inside after a long and stressful day of work. An exhausting day was finally over, but for Rachel, it was just beginning. She smiled at the thought of the long awaited meeting with her boyfriend tonight. Though it had only been a few days, it seemed like she hadn't seen him in an eternity. Her stomach was doing flips all day long and continued to do so with each step that she took.

Several minutes later, Rachel found herself approaching the bridge that resided in one of the local parks. He wasn't here yet, but that was okay. She was early. She leaned over the bridge, admiring the view of the stream that flowed under it. She smiled softly before walking to the other end of the bridge and resting on the bench. Before she even reached the bench though, she noticed a white envelope laying peacefully on the wooden seat. Slightly confused, she picked it up. It read, _To: Rachel, _on the front of it. Rachel hesitated at first. _Should I open it? _she wondered peculiarly. She thought about it and eventually decided on yes. Her fingers gracefully and easily tore the top of the envelope apart, reaching for the letter inside. Her eyes loomed over the handwriting, her face beaming when she recognized it as Finn's.

_Rachel,_

_Do you remember when we first met? Even if we didn't quite know each other yet, the feelings we had for each other were undeniable. Joining Glee club was the best decision I've ever made because it led me to _you.

The message was short, but sweet, leaving Rachel even more excited to see Finn tonight. Rachel was also left merely confused though, until she turned the paper over. There was another message Finn had left, indicating that there were more letters to come. It was instructed for her to look under the bench, so that's exactly what Rachel did.

Sure enough, there were 3 more letters taped underneath the stable bench. Rachel plucked each of them off and placed them on her lap. She grinned to herself, extremely curious as to what Finn was up to. Each letter had numbers on them. Two, three, and four. Rachel came to the conclusion that the letters had to be in order, so she opened letter number two next.

_Rachel, _

_Do you remember our first kiss? We were in the auditorium practicing for glee club. You told me that I could kiss you if I wanted to. So, I did. That was when I _knew _I wasn't just imagining my feelings for you._

Rachel smiled fondly at the memory. She remembers that day almost perfectly and still faintly blushes at the thought of it. She then set the envelope aside and grabbed the third one. A cool, autumn breeze whisked around Rachel as her fingers opened the next note.

_Rachel,_

_Do you remember our first date? You looked as beautiful as ever that night and I remember wondering how someone like you could ever have feelings for me. I still wonder that._

Rachel smiled. Just a small smile at first, but as she read on, her smile broadened, slowly revealing her teeth. She was reminiscing in the past, cherishing every memory that Finn was bringing back to life in front of her. Rachel sat still for a few more seconds, before being brought back to the initial reality of the open world. She reached for the last letter that Finn had left her and began to read.

_Rachel,_

_Do you remember that warm night out by the bridge where I proposed to you?_

Rachel stayed sitting, jaw hanging partly agape. She was too completely stunned and utterly speechless to even move. She even wondered if she was reading it right or if her mind was playing tricks on her. She just _couldn't _believe the words that were written on the thin piece of paper in front of her. Yet, before she could even contemplate any further, Finn appeared into her sight as he walked forward toward the now unmoving Rachel Berry.

"F-Finn" whispered Rachel, once Finn was in audible reach. She stood up and in a futile attempt, she tried to approach him, but he stopped her and gave her the warm and inviting smile that she loved. Rachel made a quiet gasp that one could barely even hear once she realized what Finn was doing.

He knelt down on one knee, gazing up into Rachel's engaging and hypnotic brown eyes. Rachel felt like crying, but managed to keep the stubborn tears from falling for the time being, just as Finn started to speak.

"I have everything in life now that I have found you. I can't even imagine life without you. I truly love you with _all _of my heart and soul. Rachel Berry..." Finn's gentle voice rang through Rachel's ears. She couldn't stop the tears from sprinkling down now. Finn pulled out a small black velvet box with a red bow tied neatly around it.

"Will you marry me?"

Rachel's heart was now pounding heavily against her chest, as she tried to take it all in.

"Yes." she answered. And she had never felt more sure about anything in her life.

Finn delicately slid the ring on Rachel's finger. It was dark outside now and the moon and the stars were shining above them over the tall treetops. Finn stood up and they both embraced each other in an affectionate hug, neither one of them wanting to ever let go. When they did, Finn had taken Rachel's lips between his and for the first time, each of them knew that no matter what, as long as they had each other, everything would be all right.

"I love you." whispered Rachel.

"I love you, too." Finn whispered back.


End file.
